The present invention relates to a fuel cell system.
Japanese Patent Publication (JP2008-235203A) discloses a fuel cell system that temporarily reserves water produced by a fuel cell in a tank without letting the water flow out of the system, and uses an air compressor to discharge the reserved produced water at appropriate location and timing.
However, as a flow rate of the air compressor is increased for drain processing, power consumption increases. Therefore, the fuel consumption of the fuel cell increases, and operating noise of the air compressor becomes greater. Although the system disclosed in JP2008-235203A performs the drain processing outdoors without draining indoors, a relation between an operating state and fuel consumption of the fuel cell or a vehicle to which the fuel cell is mounted, and the flow rate of the air compressor is not fully considered.